


Respond.

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Brother Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tobacco Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Angel isn't taking no for an answer.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Respond.

"...Are you fucking with me right now, Martin?"

The dyed-blond flushed from under his hair, a nervous grin crossing his face. "Err. No? Why would i be?"

"Because that's what you do?" Arackniss cocked a brow. "And this out of the blue incestuous confession is a little too ridiculous to be genuine"

"Well it is!" the 17 year old huffed, scowling. Arackniss rolled his eyes. This was *not* what he had wanted to deal with this morning. 

Besides, considering his own... Less than savoury feelings, he didn't want to keep this insulting joke going longer than it already had.

"Stop being childish" he gave his younger brother a stale look before peering back at his worksheet. He rather hated his father's occupation on days such as these - missions and odd-jobs he was assigned to made it very hard to get his fucking schoolwork done. And he also had to balance an ordinary job. Dear heavens above.

A hand moved dramatically to sweep aside all of his work to the floor, and the argumentative little blond popped himself down on the desk, legs crossed. Arackniss glared at him with a 'wtf' expression. Martin just stuck his tongue out.

"What the fuck"

"I'm not moving until you accept that I'm serious. I love you. And not in a brother way"

"You sound like a kid" Arackniss snapped, hating how his face was starting to burn. "And i already said-"

"-That you think I'm joking. Yeah, you sure did" Martin cut him off. "I'm not. Deal with it. Somehow, i managed to fall for you. Stick up your ass Raki who can't even take the words of his beloved little brother seriously. For shame, for shame"

Arackniss felt like his face was afire. He despised it.

"...You're my brother" he protested feebly. Martin chuckled at that.

"And pop is Molly's dad, but i reckon there's more goin' on there than we dare look into" he pointed out, snickering. Arackniss grimaced. He didn't want to think about his sister's... Probable illicit relations with his own father. The best not considered about that, the better.

"You're very bold" he pointed out, leaning back, arms crossed over his chest. "Have you just assumed pre-conversation that, what, i'd confess my own undying love and we would leap into each other's arms for a loving and morally questionable kiss?"

Martin's face warmed. "Oh, suck a dick" he paused before grinning cattily. "Maybe mine" he laughed when his brother rolled his eyes before pressing on. "And piss off. You think i don't notice how you look at me when i take my shirt off? Summer was an excersize in not calling you out for staring at me and not getting your damn work done"

Arackniss scowled down at his lap. "Go die"

"If you say no, i very well might. I love you, Raki. As much of a prick as you are"

Arackniss hesitated before exhaling heavily, face still red, letting himself smile weakly. "Hm. And vice-versa, i guess"

Martin's face split into a genuine and pleased smile. "Really?"

"Mhm"

"...Raki, i'm gonna faint. Like actually faint. This is the best day of my life"

Arackniss chuckled. "Oh, don't be absurd. You do realize if this gets out, we'll likely both be shot?"

"...Can i die in your arms?"

"Fuck off so i can finish my homework"


End file.
